marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Avengers: Infinity War
| Previous Film = | Next Film = | Appearances = Featured Characters: * Avengers ** Iron Man (Tony Stark) ** Hawkeye (Clint Barton) ** Hulk (Bruce Banner) ** Thor ** Captain America (Steve Rogers) ** Scarlet Witch (Wanda Maximoff) ** Vision ** Falcon (Samuel Wilson) ** Black Widow (Natasha Romanoff) ** War Machine (Col. James "Rhodey" Rhodes) Supporting Characters: * Guardians of the Galaxy ** Star-Lord (Peter Quill) ** Gamora ** Groot ** Drax ** Rocket (89P13) ** Mantis * Winter Soldier (Bucky Barnes) * Masters of the Mystic Arts ** Doctor Strange (Dr. Stephen Strange) ** Wong * Spider-Man (Peter Parker) * Black Panther (King T'Challa) * Okoye * Ant-Man (Scott Lang) Villains: * Thanos * Black Order ** Ebony Maw ** Corvus Glaive ** Proxima Midnight ** Cull Obsidian Other Characters: * Loki * Nebula * The Collector (Taneleer Tivan) * Valkyrie * Sally Avril * Princess Shuri * M'Baku Locations: * Earth-199999 * New York ** New York City *** Sanctum Sanctorum * Wakanda Items: * Infinity Gauntlet * Infinity Stones ** Power Stone ** Tesseract ** Stone of the Mind ** Time Stone * Eye of Agamotto * Cloak of Levitation * Iron Man Armor * War Machine Armor * Panther Habit * Exo-7 Falcon flight harness Vehicles: * Milano | Plot = | Cast = * Robert Downey, Jr. as Iron Man / Tony Stark * Josh Brolin as Thanos * Jeremy Renner as Hawkeye / Clint Barton * Mark Ruffalo as The Hulk / Bruce Banner * Tom Hiddleston as Loki * Chris Hemsworth as Thor * Chris Evans as Captain America / Steve Rogers * Chris Pratt as Star-Lord / Peter Quill * Elizabeth Olsen as Scarlet Witch / Wanda Maximoff * Zoe Saldana as Gamora * Karen Gillan as Nebula * Sebastian Stan as Winter Soldier / Bucky Barnes * Benedict Cumberbatch as Doctor Strange / Stephen Strange * Benedict Wong as Wong * Tom Holland as Spider-Man / Peter Parker * Paul Bettany as Vision * Vin Diesel as Groot ** Terry Notary does the motion capture for Groot. * Dave Bautista as Drax * Bradley Cooper as Rocket ** Sean Gunn does the motion and facial capture for Rocket. * Pom Klementieff as Mantis * Benicio del Toro as The Collector / Taneleer Tivan * Anthony Mackie as Falcon / Sam Wilson * Scarlett Johansson as Black Widow / Natasha Romanoff * Tessa Thompson as Valkyrie * Chadwick Boseman as Black Panther / King T'Challa * Danai Gurira as Okoye * Don Cheadle as War Machine / Col. James "Rhodey" Rhodes * Paul Rudd as Ant-Man / Scott Lang * Tom Vaughan-Lawlor as Ebony Maw * Letitia Wright as Princess Shuri * Winston Duke as M'Baku Additionally, Notary has also been cast in an undisclosed role, described as Thanos' right hand henchman. Isabella Amara will reprise her role as Sally Avril from Spider-Man: Homecoming. | Notes = * The film was announced during Marvel Studios' event at El Capitan Theatre on October 28, 2014. * Although Avengers: Infinity War - Part I was the movie's original title, the Russo brothers subsequently confirmed that this movie and Part II would be retitled to emphasize the differences between the two films. The first part became simply Avengers: Infinity War and the second part has yet to be retitled. * Filming for this film and its sequel started on January 23, 2017. | Trivia = * The film will be released around the time of the 10th Anniversary of the Marvel Cinematic Universe, which first appeared in Iron Man. * Cull Obsidian, a member of Thanos' Black Order, is based on the character Black Dwarf. "Cull Obsidian" is another name for the Black Order's Earth-616 counterpart. Gallery Posters Avengers Infinity War SDCC 2017 poster.jpg Videos Trailers Marvel Studios' Avengers Infinity War Official Trailer Teasers File:Avengers Infinity War Trailer Tease Featurettes File:Action...Avengers Infinity War | Links = *Marvel films }} Category:Marvel Studios